


Family Game Night!

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Rescue November 2020 challenge by Bonanza [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Board Games, Chaotic family moment, Day 5, Family Feels, Gen, Prompt - Family, Rescue Bot November, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings are feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Only a brother could turn Scrabble into a projectile weapon.Burns family game night never goes according to plan.Chief Burns is about ready to give up and send his kids to bed. But maybe, he'll give themonelast chance...
Series: Rescue November 2020 challenge by Bonanza [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996795
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Family Game Night!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/gifts).



“You can’t _do_ that!!!” 

“Plot twist, Dani! I just _did_!”

“Abbreviations aren’t words, you incoherent plonker!”

“And nobody even knows the long ‘science-related’ words _you_ put down, Graham!”

“Uh, Dad? I don’t think Scrabble was a good idea…” With a heavy sigh, Charlie looks to his only behaving child. Cody sits next to him at the head of the table, watching his siblings descend into chaos over a game.

A _word_ game.

And this was not the first fight of the night. 

Cody’s seemingly safe choice of UNO had turned into picking cards off the floor.  
Dani’s choice of monopoly had almost brought bloodshed.  
Graham’s choice of Trivial Pursuit _had_ brought bloodshed, as proved by the scratches on Kade’s cheek, teeth marks on Graham’s thumb, and plaster on Dani’s upper arm.

And now Charlie’s intervening choice of Scrabble-

“Yeet!” - was cluttering against the kitchen window as Graham and Dani leapt out the way of flying scrabble letters, the board dramatically rebounding to the tiles below. Trying not to pinch the bridge of his nose _too_ hard, Charlie stands up and slams both hands on the table.

“Alright, that’s enough! Kade, pick that up! _Now_. Graham, put the instructions back in the box, you don’t need them anymore. Danielle Burns, I can _see_ you rolling up that magazine. If you _dare_ hit your brother with it…” Dani grins sheepishly, hiding the rolled up magazine behind her back slowly.

“Now sit down. Graham, you too. Kade, you can join us once you’ve finished.” Grumbling under his breath, Kade works on picking up all the discarded little letter pieces that he’d flipped across the table. Once Dani and Graham are seated - looking suitably apologetic - Charlie clears his throat.

“You have one more chance to prove you can behave. One _last_ chance, or family game night is cancelled.” The threat is met with guilty looks. Dani attempts the puppy-dog eyes, but it falls flat on her father.

Only Cody still gets away with that.

Huffing, Graham slumps over the table, putting his head in his arms.

“Shouldn’t we just cancel it anyways? We only ever fight. Cody and Dani even started throwing punches over _Animal Crossing_!!” 

“Hey! She ruined my 5 star rating!”

“I _like_ the weeds! They were on _my_ fenced-off property!” 

“You haven’t even upgraded from the tent!”

“Aesthetic, Cody! It’s _aesthetic_!” 

“I don’t know what that means - I’m _twelve_!” Both of them are leaning towards each other, and Graham groans as he tries to disappear into the table for bringing it up. Charlie, losing his patience, puts both hands on Cody’s shoulders and pushes him back into his seat.

“No. More. Fighting. Kade, have you finished yet?” 

“Yeah, and I picked a game too.” All eyes turn expectantly to Kade. Dani and Graham burst out into matching cackles whilst Cody tilts his head innocently, and Charlie narrows his eyes.

Cards Against Humanity. 

He’s met with three mischievous, eager grins of this three older children, and Cody looking back and forth between them, completely oblivious to what’s happening.

“... Alright, you know what? If it stops you fighting, I don’t care anymore. Cody, don’t repeat _anything_ you hear at this table in public.”

“Uh, sure?” 

“YES!” The box lid is practically torn off in a co-operative effort between Kade and Dani, and Graham immediately starts stacking the black cards as Charlie reluctantly deals out the ten white cards each player.

He’s beyond the point of disagreeing. May as well just roll with it.  
And _to his surprise_ (and disappointment), the game starts without even a jibe or snide comment. Kade even gestures for Graham to start the game instead of himself!

“Okay, black card reads; ‘I drink to forget’... Pick one!” 

Charlie is pleasantly surprised that the game progresses with laughter instead of slaughter and taking turns instead of taking swipes.

But the real kicker is that Cody _wins_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Question for fun: Which animal crossing villager do you love most? Which one do you hate?


End file.
